Never expected
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: Smokescreen thought he had learned everything about his fellow Autobots. But he never expected this... (just a silly one-shot) Arcee/Optimus and slight Smokescreen/Arcee.


**Just a silly little one-shot. A little suggestive. You have been warned.**

**I don't own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

_::In Autobot Base::_

Smokescreen had only been with the Autobots for a few weeks, but already he felt like he knew almost everything about everyone in the base. Like he knew every secret that they tried to hide.

Ratchet was grouchy all of the time, but underneath that he cared about the team and the human children a lot. Everything he did, everything he said was for the good of every individual person. And although the medic would deny it, he was sure that he had a father like streak in him.

Bumblebee was the curious childlike one. He was always trying to do the right thing. And if he did something wrong he was very remorseful.

Bulkhead...at first he hadn't been a fan of the big lug, but now that some things had been settled he wasn't such a bad wrecker.

Optimus Prime...He was the greatest leader the universe had ever known. His was wise, calm and collected. Although that might have been the Matrix inside of him. Every once in a while he could see something in his optics. A look of doubt. Strain. Depression. Hopelessness. Underneath his battle mask, Optimus Prime wasn't the confident fearless mech he seemed to be at all.

_Arcee? Arcee_...

Smokescreen gave a half dazed sigh... Arcee was down right-drop dead-gorgeous! She had a fiery personality and the most attractive frame he had seen in ages. Thinking about her always made him all tingly inside. And it wasn't a mystery why. He had been crushing on her from the moment he first met her!

Heading down the hall to his quarters, he paused just outside Arcee's room as he heard something strange...like a muffled moan.

"Goodness Optimus, did you have to be so big?" Arcee's voice was clear, but almost strained.

"I'm sorry Arcee. I am just glad you-ah...-were willing to do this for me." Optimus's deep voice replied, along with a static filled groan.

The femme within the room laughed quietly. "I wasn't about to turn away a mech in need, especially not you..."

Smokescreen stumbled away with a horrified cry. His optics grew wide and he ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. After hearing what he had, he didn't think he could ever look at Arcee the same way he had before.

When he reached his recharge quarters he let out a long, disturbed "Eeeeewww!" shaking his body as if that could rid him of the things he had heard. One thing was certain, he obviously didn't know everything about everyone..

_::In Arcee's Quarters::_

"Did you hear something?" Optimus cringed as Arcee attacked yet another knot of stressed cables in his shoulders.

Arcee shrugged and continued kneading his back gently. "It was probably just Ratchet hitting someone with his wrench. Don't worry about it." she felt his back stiffen as she dug her fingers into a particularly sensitive spot.

"But seriously Arcee," he continued, grinding his denta in pain. "I can't thank you enough." although the pain was excruciating, he knew that he would feel better when it was over.

"Well, maybe you can remember this the next time I'm stuck in the med bay, bored out of my mind. I would love some company. Or maybe," she leaned a little closer to his audios, pausing the deep massage. "Maybe you can rub my back sometime..." she purred.

Optimus shuttered his optics, letting out a satisfied breath as she resumed digging her servos into his sore back. "Any time, you just say the word..."

"I won't forget it." she smiled, leaning forward more to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I might just cash that 'I owe you' after I'm done here. My shoulders hurt when I just look at yours."

He smiled, rolling his shoulders back experimentally. Already he was feeling looser. "I would gladly comply." he gave her a small wink, breaking character for a brief moment. He may have been a Prime, but he wasn't dead... And much like Smokescreen's opinion, he found Arcee to be very attractive.

* * *

**The End. Leave a Review :)**


End file.
